deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ditto132/Broly VS Hulk
Wiz: Sometimes anger can manifest itself into power. Boomstick: Characters that gain power based on how angry they are are usually extremely powerful, I mean look at Asura, he's a fucking monster! Wiz: But tonight we're finally getting to the match we've all been waiting for. Broly, the legendary super saiyan. Boomstick: And Hulk, the green rage machine!!! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win.. a Death Battle. Boomstick: So, Hulk is back! Wiz: We will briefly cover his abilities since he already appeared on our show before. He can reflect projectiles by clapping, and he can shatter a multiverse. Boomstick: Hulk can move at 1,000 times the speed of light. Wiz: This isn't exactly the Hulk you might think he is, this one is really Hulk Hogan disguised as Hulk. Boomstick: If Hulk reverts back to his Hulk Hogan form, he actually becomes slightly weaker. Wiz: However, Hulk Hogan can transform into Legendary Super Saiyan 12 World Breaker Hulk Hogan, and in this form he can destroy hyperverses easily and move at one billion times the speed of light. Combined with Macho Man Randy Savage, they challenged Bruce Lee for his title, and didn't die. Boomstick: His finishing move, the leg drop, is capable of obliterating ultraverses. Wiz: Now, let's see what Broly has to offer. Wiz: Broly is the legendary super saiyan, and as one, he was much more powerful than any other saiyan. He wrecked the OP Z- Fighters without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: Until they cheated and gave Goku all their power... Wiz: Broly can casually destroy hyperverses. Boomstick: He can even move several thousand-million times faster than Yamcha. Wiz: He has also withstood a kamehameha from Super Saiyan God Hyper Saiyan Deluxe Goku, which could level two ultraverses. Broly even contended with OP Superman for killing Goku before he did, and it was a standstill. Boomstick: Broly is capable of multiplying his stats by 10 by yelling "kakarot"! Wiz: But that power increase only lasts for ten seconds, after that time is up, it's back to normal. Also, he can only use it once in a fight. Boomstick: But that might not really matter anyways... Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! Boomstick: ...God damn it... Wiz: It's hard to say this, but Hulk Hogan didn't stand much of a chance here... Boomstick: Hulk Hogan destroys hyperverses in his final form, but Broly does this every single day, and that's without the 10x power increase! Wiz: Legendary Super Sayan 12 World Breaker Hulk Hogan can move at one billion times the speed of light, but Broly is faster. The word several means over two, but not many. A thousand-million is a billion. Yamcha is at least 1,000 times the speed of light. So if Broly is several thousand-million times faster than Yamcha, he can move at at least three trillion times the speed of light. Boomstick: And that means he can move at thirty trillion times light speed during his 10x stat increase, meaning Broly's thirty thousand times faster than LSSJ12WB Hulk Hogan. Wiz: Even though Hulk Hogan's leg drop can destroy an ultraverse, Broly tanked that kamehameha we talked about before and has fought Superman to a standstill. Now you could make the argument that the kamehameha could only level those two ultraverses, meaning it didn't destroy any of them, and only Superman's infinite mass punch could destroy an ultraverse, which means Broly probably never withstood an ultraverse busting attack before. Boomstick: But even if he couldn't handle the leg drop, he could just move out of the way so fast Hulk Hogan wouldn't even know what happened. It looks like Hulk.. got smashed. Wiz: The winner is Broly. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... "Nine-Tails, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy... energy that was once a single, ultimate form! An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose, that guide is the Uchiha! The tailed beasts are but slaves to those with blessed eyes. Obey!" "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm READY!" Spongebob Squarepants VS Madara Uchiha Category:Blog posts